riolus amazing adventure
by Pokemon rocks45
Summary: Riolu waited and waited at the prison gates "cmon why does it take so long just to do a...thingy" Riolu said then the gates just opened and there stood Lucario smiling at his little brother "brother" he screamed and ran for was only up to his knees the last time Lucario saw him but now hes up to his waist."my youve grown so..."Then Lucario hesitated and he stood up and looked left.
1. Chapter 1

Riolus amazing adventure

Riolu waited and waited at the prison gates "cmon why does it take so long just to do a...thingy" Riolu said then the gates just opened and there stood Lucario smiling at his little brother "brother" he screamed and ran for was only up to his knees the last time Lucario saw him but now hes up to his waist."my youve grown so..."Then Lucario hesitated and he stood up and looked left and jerked his head right he felt the aura of a strangely powerfull pokemon he stood infront of riolu " shh be quiet a stick behind me" then Riolu just cluched to his leg. in front of them a huge powerfull pokemon "gyrados so we meet again but WHAT ARE U DOING HERE!"then Lucario made a fighting stance Gyrados just roared his heart out and a portal appeared .lucario looked at it shockingly in the corner of his eye Riolu was getting dragged away then Lucario tried to run there but it was too knelt shedding a little tear and carried on fighting. meanwhile rioluwas just waking up and he was in a city he lookedaroud and jumped up and senced an attack but he couldent dodge it in time and he was on the floor bleeding to death and fainted meanwhile Lucario had fought of gyrados and he saw a huge light flash at the top of mount coronet"That must be the portal again"Lucario said with his teeth gritted "i must get there in time "Then he jumped from tree to Riolu awoke feeling something soft on his head and something cold on his forehead he sat up and saw a cute face smiling at him she had brown fur and a cute little giggle and on her head her little hair was drooping down on her forehead she had a yellow collar on her neck with a ruby wedged in it "well your awake"she said in a cute voice "i was starting to worry you was left in the street to die I had to fight of those poochyena to bring you back Im Maia who are u "then Riolu looked puzzled "err my brother calles me rio but my real name is riol my mum and dad died and my brother Lucario has been in prison for 5 years so all my life witch i can remember"Maia sighed and sat on his bed she told him about her lfe with her family and how it ended up then she started crying rio patted her back with his paws and spoke "lisen i might be stuck here for a while since im miles away from home so we can hang " she dried her tears and looked at him with a hopefull smile "you really think so" she said riolu answered with a smile " i dont think i know"and they shared a friendly next day all lucario could think about was Maia but he knew she was asleep she was so kind the other day rio thought but i better check on her but when he went into her room she was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Riolus amazing adventure

Riolu waited and waited at the prison gates "cmon why does it take so long just to do a...thingy" Riolu said then the gates just opened and there stood Lucario smiling at his little brother "brother" he screamed and ran for was only up to his knees the last time Lucario saw him but now hes up to his waist."my youve grown so..."Then Lucario hesitated and he stood up and looked left and jerked his head right he felt the aura of a strangely powerfull pokemon he stood infront of riolu " shh be quiet a stick behind me" then Riolu just cluched to his leg. in front of them a huge powerfull pokemon "gyrados so we meet again but WHAT ARE U DOING HERE!"then Lucario made a fighting stance Gyrados just roared his heart out and a portal appeared .lucario looked at it shockingly in the corner of his eye Riolu was getting dragged away then Lucario tried to run there but it was too knelt shedding a little tear and carried on fighting. meanwhile rioluwas just waking up and he was in a city he lookedaroud and jumped up and senced an attack but he couldent dodge it in time and he was on the floor bleeding to death and fainted meanwhile Lucario had fought of gyrados and he saw a huge light flash at the top of mount coronet"That must be the portal again"Lucario said with his teeth gritted "i must get there in time "Then he jumped from tree to Riolu awoke feeling something soft on his head and something cold on his forehead he sat up and saw a cute face smiling at him she had brown fur and a cute little giggle and on her head her little hair was drooping down on her forehead she had a yellow collar on her neck with a ruby wedged in it "well your awake"she said in a cute voice "i was starting to worry you was left in the street to die I had to fight of those poochyena to bring you back Im Maia who are u "then Riolu looked puzzled "err my brother calles me rio but my real name is riol my mum and dad died and my brother Lucario has been in prison for 5 years so all my life witch i can remember"Maia sighed and sat on his bed she told him about her lfe with her family and how it ended up then she started crying rio patted her back with his paws and spoke "lisen i might be stuck here for a while since im miles away from home so we can hang " she dried her tears and looked at him with a hopefull smile "you really think so" she said riolu answered with a smile " i dont think i know"and they shared a friendly next day all lucario could think about was Maia but he knew she was asleep she was so kind the other day rio thought but i better check on her but when he went into her room she was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Riolus amazing adventure

Riolu waited and waited at the prison gates "cmon why does it take so long just to do a...thingy" Riolu said then the gates just opened and there stood Lucario smiling at his little brother "brother" he screamed and ran for was only up to his knees the last time Lucario saw him but now hes up to his waist."my youve grown so..."Then Lucario hesitated and he stood up and looked left and jerked his head right he felt the aura of a strangely powerfull pokemon he stood infront of riolu " shh be quiet a stick behind me" then Riolu just cluched to his leg. in front of them a huge powerfull pokemon "gyrados so we meet again but WHAT ARE U DOING HERE!"then Lucario made a fighting stance Gyrados just roared his heart out and a portal appeared .lucario looked at it shockingly in the corner of his eye Riolu was getting dragged away then Lucario tried to run there but it was too knelt shedding a little tear and carried on fighting. meanwhile rioluwas just waking up and he was in a city he lookedaroud and jumped up and senced an attack but he couldent dodge it in time and he was on the floor bleeding to death and fainted meanwhile Lucario had fought of gyrados and he saw a huge light flash at the top of mount coronet"That must be the portal again"Lucario said with his teeth gritted "i must get there in time "Then he jumped from tree to Riolu awoke feeling something soft on his head and something cold on his forehead he sat up and saw a cute face smiling at him she had brown fur and a cute little giggle and on her head her little hair was drooping down on her forehead she had a yellow collar on her neck with a ruby wedged in it "well your awake"she said in a cute voice "i was starting to worry you was left in the street to die I had to fight of those poochyena to bring you back Im Maia who are u "then Riolu looked puzzled "err my brother calles me rio but my real name is riol my mum and dad died and my brother Lucario has been in prison for 5 years so all my life witch i can remember"Maia sighed and sat on his bed she told him about her lfe with her family and how it ended up then she started crying rio patted her back with his paws and spoke "lisen i might be stuck here for a while since im miles away from home so we can hang " she dried her tears and looked at him with a hopefull smile "you really think so" she said riolu answered with a smile " i dont think i know"and they shared a friendly next day all lucario could think about was Maia but he knew she was asleep she was so kind the other day rio thought but i better check on her but when he went into her room she was gone!


End file.
